Ice Age:The Ouija Board
by cookBoss88
Summary: Halloween special Sid and The Herd mess around with and Ouija Board Res of summary and Details inside...


**Halloween special c'ming at ya!**

**Hey, hey. **_**Kamusta**_**?. I bring you the my most chilling Ice Age horror themed one shot. Sort of sequel-ish to "Diego's Story"**

**Warning: if you are not a fan of ghost/horror stories, then I suggest, leaving before it is too late, and just read some Memes instead. But if you have a nack for this kind of stuff, and most likely you wouldn't wet your bed afterwards, I would recommened you to turn off the lights, make sure your alone and lock your doors and windows. Rated T for morbid and gory material, and mild cursing**

It was that time of the year again, pumpkin lanterns littering the caves of the animals that live there, colorful costumes worn by children who go out to receive treats. Yeah, Halloween. Everyone in the island was getting ready to hand candy to the trick-or-treaters, for those that didn't prepare, most likely have their home trashed by the fickle children.

It was still late morning, there was only limited time before nightfall. Manny and Ellie had took the liberty of gathering fruits and nuts for giving out to the children, Sid and the opposum brothers had something to make, to which it is to be revealed come sunset.

Peaches and Louis had hung out with friends for the time being, Diego and Shira went out to hunt, knowing full well that they won't be able to do so at night when the trick-or-treaters come out. Basicaly the rest of the day seem to be uneventfull. Minutes flew by, then came the hours untill the sun had comepletely vanished from the horizon, time for Sid and the twins to show their 'surprise'.

"An Ouija board?", All of the members of the herd questioned at the same time

"Yes!, tonight, we are taking a peek in the world of the paranormal!", Sid replied dramaticaly

"Yeah, we wanna talk to ghosts!", the twins declared

"No, absolutely not. We are Not playing that", Shira said

"Why not?, I think it'll be fun", said Peaches

"Fun?", Louis said in unison with Shira, the molehog gave Peaches that usual face that he gets when the teenage shemoth was about to do something wreckless.

"Peaches, do you have any idea how dangerous that thing is?", Louis Asked, receiving a shrug from her.

"It is very dangerous, in fact, its mere presence is already a hazard to everyone here", said Shira, with a dead serious tone is her words.

"I don't get what the problem is", Diego suddenly butted in, overhearing their conversation, "it's just a peace of wood with a bunch of letters in it"

"Oh no sweetie, it's not the appearance that you should focus on", Shira warned

"It's what it could do ", Louis followed

"You don't have to tell me that, I'm well aware of the things that it could do, but I think it's just superstition and there's no such thing as ghosts"

"So, you're also gonna play", asked Sid

"I don't see why not"

It was then Ellie and Manny came in after tending to another treak-or-treater

"Hey guys, what's happening here?", asked Ellie

"Your brothers are playing with an Ouija board", Shira answered

"You mean, that peace of wood that gypsies use to talk to dead people?", Manny quistioned

"Yes, that one", said Diego

"Leave me out of it", Manny quickly blurted, and left the scene.

"I wanna play!", Ellie exclaimed

"(Crash) Well what're ya waiting for?"

"(Eddie) yeah!, get over here!"

"(Peaches) I'm in!"

"(Diego) meh, like I have a choice, *puts his attention to Shira and Louis* how about you guys?"

"(Shira) No"

"(Louis) I have too much to live for, can't risk it"

"(Peaches) whimps!"

Sid had made a small fire inside the cave, even though it wasn't that cold. Shira and Louis kept their distance from the group. Ellie herself had played this game a bunch of times with her possum friends when she was younger, she proceded on giving the courser a blessing, a type of prayer that none of the herd members knew. Each of them had put their finger, trunk, paw etc on the courser.

"(Ellie) awright, everyone, empty your thoughts, close your eyes and think of nothing. Form a triangle in your mind so the spirit can pass through"

It took a full minute for everyone to lose themselves, Louis and Shira looked on from a distance, antisipation written in their faces, waiting for something to then proceded with the questions.

"(Ellie) is there anyone here?"

Nothing, she tried again

"(Ellie) is there anyone here with us?"

Just as quickly as the question was made, the courser moved, everyone who played gave each other accusing looks, the couser finaly stopped at 'yes'

"(Ellie) what's your name?"

(Spirit: H-a-r-r-y)

"(Peaches) oh my god..."

"(Ellie) how are you?"

(Harry: n-o)

"(Ellie) you don't wanna tell us how are you feeling?

(Harry: N-O)

"(Ellie) I think that you're a weak spirit, am I right?"

(Harry: Y-E-S!)

At that time the coursor moved a lot quicker

"(Ellie) how did you die?"

(N-O)

"(Ellie) you don't wanna tell us?"

(T-h-e-y...w-o-n-t...l-e-t...m-e)

"(Ellie) who won't let you?"

No responce, the courser moved and landed on goodbye, everyone got there hands off the couser. Their fur on edge, it suddenly felt cold all of a sudden, it wasn't even that windy outside.

"(Eddie) that was...creepie"

"(Crash)...yeah...let's go again!"

"(Louis) I wouldn't do that if I were you"

"(Peaches) why?, don't tell me you're scared"

"(Louis) yes, I'm scared, this is real fear by the way"

"(Sid) what?, you're just talking to ghosts, they can't hurt you"

"(Shira) it's not the ghosts that I'm afraid of..."

"(Louis) it's the...unknown things you might accidentally contact"

Ellie beamed at the board

"(Ellie) you mean like demons and such?

"(Louis) yes, infact you were lucky enough to contact a weak spirit, but try to imagine if you contact something that's...violent"

"(Diego) their just spirits, they can't do anything to you"

"(Shira) Oh so what do you call this then!"

Shira raised her right front paw in the air, showing three scars that were concield in her fur

"(Diego) how did you get that?"

"(Shira) I don't know...it was right before I met any of you,when I was still in Gutt's ship, I did this to myself but, I didn't know why. It all started when Raz suggested that we play a game, it an hour after sunset so it ws getting a little dark.

Gupta knew what kind of game that we were gonna play, but he didn't tell us, he said we'll find out. The other crew members thought that it was just another one of Gupta and Raz's pranks. Untill I noticed Gupta was lighting torches out in the deck, but it was still pretty dim, then Raz pulled out some kind of rectangular thing out of her pouch, then it occured to me, we were gonna play spirit of the glass with an ouija board.

Back then I never believed in the supernatural, so I decided to play too, everyone joined in except for Gutt, he had a pretty good reason, we asked if he was scared and with total conviction, he said yes, he really meant it. Before we even started, he went into his quarters and probably went to studied voodoo and witchcraft, she knows how the procedures work, she told us what to do. Telling us not to fall asleep, but to relax our minds so the spirit could channel easily, I said nothing, I just did what she told, I tuned out everything except for the sound of her voice, creating a space in the form of a triangle for the spirits to come through

I felt sleepy, but did not lose consciousness. Then it happened. I saw an image of a lion, a very handsome lion, I didn't know him, I just remembered thinking to myself 'wow'. This would be easy to look at as he stood in the triangle. I actually began to feel attracted to him, but of coures I kept that to myself. I heard Raz make a soft 'Hmmmm', she's probably seeing him too, I knew it wasn't just a siren, there wasn't any pink mists around. Then in my thoughts, this lion reached out and he touched my paw, I felt a cold chill run through me like a nervous tingle up my spine even though it was just my imagination, but it felt so real.

Then the courser moved!, the image of this lion stayed in my head even when I opened my eyes. I did not expect to see him and I keep my eyes on the board at the same time, the pointer spelled out "H-E-L-L-O". Squint was wearing a smile ear to ear as was Gupta, I wondered if they had a similar experience, still I said nothing, but I wanted to know if they wee experiencing the same thing as I was. Raz just sat there, expressionless, and finally said in a flat tone, "they have arrived", I asked who and if she's the one who was moving the pointer. She swore she didn' all sat there silently, looking at each other.

Squint told us not to mess around anymore and suggested that we ask it something only one of us knew, We pondered for something untill Gupta spoke of the time when we went raiding on an island, we all got back to the ship, except for Silas, he left himself behind, it took him almost a half an hour to get back, Gutt didn't send him off to scout, he did it on purpose, to where he had gone?, he refuses to tell us. We asked Where did Silas go after the raid last week.

Much to our surprise, the board did not hesitate, not even for a second. It spelled out C-O-R-P-S-E...P-I-L-E. Why would Silas go to the Corpse pile?, I asked, it answered T-O... E-A-T... F-L-E-S-H...

Then all of a sudden, Gutt came running out of his living quarters, I was like, "What the hell?!"

He said in a raspy voice that he just had a very bizzare nightmare, that we were all doing a raid in a local village, we were having the time of our lives, then everything started to melt away, the skins of the animals we were raiding began to fall away and they turned into horrific beings that started to attack us with knives and forks and drinking blood from hollowed out skulls. The most disturbing part was, the held us down and slaughtered us, skinning us alive, butchering Boris right in front of us. They were about ten of them, and they were digging and ripping into our decapitated heads. Raz thought that that was enough, and she told him to knock it off.

Our paws were still on the glass pointer, we sat there in complete silence before the courser spelled out, "Y-O-U... A-R-E... A-L-L... G-O-I-N-G... T-O... D-I-E...

Shit just got real.

Raz suggested we close the board now with a cleansing prayer before it's too late, we did just that, but the pointer just kept spelling no, Raz got aggitated and she yelled, 'disperse!, disperse!. I compell you to disperse!, leave this place now!'. The pointer just spelled out letters G-O-T-O-H-E-L-L-A-N-D-I-E-S-L-U-T-S.

We put away the board anyway and tried to get some sleep, we kept the weapons close to us if anything happened, but none of us had any good sleep. That demonic premonition that Gutt had, really burned through my thoughts, it wasn't going away, and I felt it was only getting clearer. I felt as if the shadow creatures I was seeing darting around the corner of my eyes was still watching us.

Then I started to feel a little lightheaded, and before I even knew what was going on, my paw had somehow gotten a hold of one of Raz's knives, I stared at it for a long time, I just sat there, admiring the blade. I found myself, not momments later, I was moving the blade towards my other paw, I was aware of what was happening. I willed myself to stop but I can't, the thought of running a cold sharp object into your flesh was too much, I pressed the blade into my wrist and carved three gashes into it. I woke up one morning with the scent of fresh blood on the ship, that was my blood"

Everyone in the cave felt so uneasy and disturbed, as Shira had finished her tale.

"What about you?", Crash asked Louis, "why are you afraid of this thing?"

"You really wanna know?

They seem reluctant to answer that question, or warning...which ever works, they nodded in yes anyway

"Okay. This didn't exactly happened to me, rather, it happened to my neighbor Miley, she was into stuff that usualy would make other people terrified. One day, she told me that she had found an Ouija board near the river bank that we lived next to and with it, a doll. A weird looking doll, I told her that she shouldn't have taken it, saying that it could've been cursed, and boy I was wrong. I was already a believer at a very young age, believing thst ghosts, demons and spiris roam the darkness every night, trying to find a suetible host for them feast on, little did I know that they have set their sites on Miley. Ever since she found that board and the doll, she's been seeing shadows darting in and out of her burrow entrance, she some times told me that they have visited her in her dreams saying that they were going to feast on her flailing bones and flesh.

She couldn't take it anymore, the more she saw the worst it had become. The spirits became more violent, she once told me that one of them slapped her at the back of the head, one clawed had her back and another tried to drag her into the river. Three days have passed, we haven't seen each other a lot now, then I suddenly caught the scent of something dead, something rotten, like rancid flesh.

The smell grew stronger as I approached her burrow. I was planning on visting her, but the rancid stench really was too much, so I left. Later that day, I heard a commotion outside my burrow, I climbed out to see what ws going on. Some of my other neighbors were crowding around Miley's burrow, clutching their noses due to the stench. 'theres a dead body in here!'

One of the neighbors cried aloud as he climbed out of the burrow.

Then, the last thing that I ever expect was him giving me a note, it had my name on it, so he just gave it to me. It says: 'They were after me, they wanted to kill me. I don't know anyway or how would someone help me out of this. I chose to take my own life rather than to suffer in the hands of the creatures that were after me'.

I don't want any of you to live through that, the pain that my neighbor had felt. So please, whatever you do, do not mess with that thing", he sneers at the board

"A lot of people had died from that game, so I suggest you should close it now, before anything else happens", said Shira.

Terrified, they didn't have any second thoughts about taking it outside and discarding it somewhere far away. Of course Sid and the twins were the ones to dispose of it, it was their idea in the first place. They hiked out into the woods, they walked untill they've made a distance that was far enough for their own comfort.

They placed it on the ground along with the wooden pointer, under a large Banyan tree (look it up on google if you don't know what that is). They've covered it with leaves and debris, planning to hide it, so that no one would ever come across it. They then ran as fast as they could, back to their home cave, they were gone within minutes.

The wind started to pick up, creating a subtle gust that blew away what was covering the board. A couple of rustling leaves could be heard from somewhere, laced with a panting noise that sonded like heavy breathing, then all of a sudden, the pointer moved. It made faint patterns over the letters.

'G'

'U'

'T'

'T'

Then, the pointer suddenly it burst into flames!, scorching it. Leaving only a mound of ash as the fire dissipated into nothing. Four claw marks began trail down the trunk of the tree, foot steps could be heard, as if it was walking away after leaving it's mark.

**And done! What do you guys think?**

**Please leave a review and have a happy halloween evevryone! And sweet dreams...**

**If only the hooded figure that was inside your closet would let you go sleep... :D**


End file.
